


Time Wants to Happen

by Mimozka



Series: Nyssara [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: Prompt: Nyssara: Stargazing in the Waverider





	

The view from one of the armories in the Waverider was unlike anything Nyssa has seen before. The idea that she was currently moving through time itself was somewhat unbelievable to her still, despite being on the ship for nearly two weeks. It seemed to Nyssa like she was in a submarine during a stormy sea. The vibrations of the time stream seemed almost like waves.

Nyssa was no stranger to magic and to the mystical. When you grow up with something as the Lazarus Pit down the hall, you simply stop questioning some things. However, time travel was never something Nyssa put any stock in. That is, until Sara came to her one day, out of the blue, looking just like the same Sara Nyssa remembered and loved. As if she’d never gone inside the Pit. 

She hadn’t heard from Sara in a little over two years - since that day Sara visited her in her cell and Nyssa told her to let them go. That they could never be.

The first things out of Sara’s mouth, as soon as Nyssa opened the door of the small shack she lived in, had been: “I tried to let go, I swear, but I can’t.” 

The night had been a blur since that point. They spent the night talking - catching the other up on everything they’ve missed and also kissing and touching and cuddling. It amazed Nyssa how being affectionate with Sara and receiving her affection in return felt like the most natural thing in the world. It didn’t matter at all that they’d spent the last three years of their lives apart. 

At dawn Sara had gotten up and offered a hand to Nyssa. 

“Come with me? Help me guard time?” Sara had asked her. 

“I don’t want to be without you again.” Nyssa had replied and with a kiss to Sara’s temple, she’d gone into her bedroom to pack what little belongings she wanted to take with her.

Sara’s offer was a tempting one not only for offering Nyssa a chance to be reunited with her Beloved. It also offered her a purpose. Something Nyssa sorely missed since disbanding the League. 

And yet, as much as she loved Sara and being with her, as much as she felt good about being a guardian of time, sometimes the people she had to work with drove her patience to its limit. There were times she swore she’d rather spend an infinite amount of hours locked in a room with Oliver Queen than with these guys. Teamwork was something Nyssa had to adjust to. She’d had to work with others in the League, of course, but they were usually hers to command. She didn’t have to take their opinions into account and she could definitely kill them if they screwed up or disgraced the League.

Unfortunately the “Legends” worked differently. It did help that the rest of the team feared her, though.

“Hey,” Nyssa turned around at the sound of Sara’s voice. “What are you doing down here?”

Nyssa moved a little bit to the side so that Sara had room to come stand beside her, which she did.

“Time has an oddly calming effect on me.” Nyssa said, reaching for Sara’s hand as they both watched the ripples of the timestream.

Sara hummed her agreement and moved closer to Nyssa’s side until she was pressed against her. She let go of Nyssa’s hand only to wrap her arm around Nyssa’s waist. Nyssa followed suit and put her arm around Sara’s shoulders.

“It is calming. Makes you feel small, too,” Sara said, leaning her head on Nyssa’s shoulder.

They stayed silent for a while, just watching through the window and breathing in sync. It was one of the things she loved most about Sara - silences felt as comfortable as conversations with her. She could be as calm and steady as she could be lively and mischiveous.

“I know the the guys can get a bit much and I know how you feel about them, but if you ever want to go back home, I will take you back. I want you to be happy.” Sara whispered, breaking their mutual silence.

Nyssa squeezed her shoulders. “I am happy as long as you are by my side. I will get used to being around them. They are the family you have chosen, therefore they are mine.”


End file.
